


Spellbound

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Magic Orgasm, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Khadgar discovers the consequences of not keeping magical wards up when he and Draggka go to chase a demon out of Dalaran.





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st1nkf1nger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st1nkf1nger/gifts).



> This is the result of a prompt given to me by the lovely filthy_rat, which I have finally finished after...6 months. Oops. It was Khadgar getting caught under the influence of a lust spell, and Draggka having to...'help' him out.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I know what you are, demon!” Khadgar’s voice boomed in the wide chamber of the Underbelly, arcane energy swirling around his hands. “Leave Dalaran now, or we will banish you back to the Nether!”

The human he and Draggka had cornered sneered, its disguise dropping to its true form; a cloven hooved, scantily dressed incubus with apparently no weapon but its sharp fangs and razor sharp claws.

“Impressive work, Archmage.” It crooned with a smoky smooth voice, grinning widely. “Such a shame you won’t be able to enjoy it!”

In a flash of a movement, the incubus cast a spell in Khadgar’s direction, a hazy dark purple projectile. The mage cursed, throwing up a barrier as quickly as possible. Though it absorbed much of the incoming spell, Khadgar felt some of the magic energy make contact with his body, hissing softly. _Hopefully that was enough to protect me._

The demon didn’t have time to gloat, as in seconds two arrows had embedded themselves into its chest, before Spike leapt onto the demon and eviscerated it, sending its soul howling back to the Nether.

“Skilfully done, Huntmaster.” Khadgar grinned as the troll went to retrieve her arrows. “I knew you were the perfect person to choose to hunt demons with me.”

“An’ not dat demon hunter?” Draggka asked, raising an eyebrow. “Ya be flattering me, Archmage.”

“It’s not flattering if its the truth, _dearest.”_ He replied, finding his eyes wandering idly down her body as she walked back to him.

“Mmhm.” She hummed, before her orange eyes became serious. “I saw ya get hit by dat spell. Ya okay? Not suffering from anyting?”

“No, no, I’m quite fine.” Khadgar smiled at her. “Luckily I managed to get a shield up in time. Whatever was left was too weak to harm me.”

The troll did not look convinced, pursing her lips together. They seemed strangely inviting.

“Alright den,” she said, after a pause. “Ya know yaself better den me.”

“Don’t worry, Draggka. I would let you know if anything was truly amiss,” he said, watching her shift her weight and admiring how snugly her armour fit her body, clinging to all her curves and-

_Ah._

Khadgar tore his gaze away from her, running a hand through his hair. He should have known a sayaad would try and cast an emotion-affecting spell like that - Medivh would have scolded him for less.

“Well, we’ve done what we came here for,” he said, daring to glance at the troll‘s face as he felt his body stir. “Would you like to teleport back to our room?”

“Tank you, but I gotta head back to da Lodge for a little bit.” Draggka replied. The archmage’s head breathed a sigh of relief, yet his body objected to this loudly.

“That’s fine.” Khadgar said, forcing the internal conflict down. “I need to let the other Council members know of our little encounter down here anyway. Paperwork. Not very interesting.” He hoped his smile wasn’t too strained.

“Dat be why I be a hunter.” Draggka grinned, sending a flash of heat to his groin. “No paperwork. See ya later, Khadgar.”

“Good hunting, my dear!” He called to her. “Come back to me in one piece!”

“I will!” She called back over her shoulder, leaving the wizard with an absolutely gorgeous view of her backside as she left. He was glad he was wearing gloves, or his nails would have left half-moon indentations in his palms. 

The thoughts didn’t abate when Khadgar returned to his quarters. If anything, they’d gotten worse now he was alone, becoming ever bigger distractions as he hurriedly leafed through all the books he had on sayaads and their magic, searching frantically for a dispel, or even just an estimated time that the spell would take to wear off, if it even would.

It was incredibly difficult to concentrate with a painfully hard arousal and numerous memories and fantasies flashing through the mage’s head. Like the time on one of the Kirin Tor’s Tavern Crawls, where he and Draggka had found a quiet place to sit, and he had flirted with her in whispers all night. This had culminated in her dragging him outside into a dark corner by one of Dalaran’s banks, and sucking him off in public where they could have been caught by anyone-

Khadgar groaned as his cock throbbed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair for about the fifth time. By the Light, it was as if he was a teenager again, all frothing hormones and no damned sense between his ears. He flexed his fingers, trying to read the words in the tome in front of him and getting nothing but- _the way Draggka arched after he’d finally found her clit after a half hour of teasing, uttering a Zandali curse and curling her fingers tight enough into his hair to feel that pleasure pain_ -

“Fucking hell!” Khadgar snarled, thumping the desk hard to try and clear his smutty mind. He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “‘What’s the first rule of confronting demons, Young Trust?’ Always ward yourself.” He mimicked Medivh’s deep tone. “And now here I am, apparently Leader of the Kirin Tor, and a victim of an incubus’s lust charm. Curse.” He snorted. “Amateur mistake. An _acolyte_ would be embarrassed. Might as well demote me back to ‘Guardian’s assistant’.”

Alas, a rant was not going to satisfy his need, and eventually Khadgar could take no more. He gave a defeated groan, easing a hand down to undo his trouser laces. The mage breathed a sign of relief as the pressure released, and he freed his cock from its cloth prison. Precum was already beading at the tip, and he gently drew his thumb over it, spreading it over the head and shivering at how hot and hard he was. And he’d just gotten a _taste_ of the incubus’s lust spell; the spell at full power would probably have driven him mad. 

Khadgar hated to admit it, but it was a devious plan. A mage consumed by their emotions could no longer concentrate on key decisions or casting complex spells, and would leap to rash judgements in a desperation to sate their need.

There were more pressing matters at hand, however, especially as the archmage wrapped a hand around himself, giving a deep moan as he stroked upwards, the pleasure at last feeding his insatiable need. Yet it needed more than just one long stroke, of course. 

Khadgar leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs as he fondled himself and closed his eyes. With his eyes shut, he could convince himself it wasn’t his hand curling around the base of his shaft, but Draggka’s. Her hand was slightly smaller, and with only two fingers, but there was something about the way her callouses felt when her grip tightened around him - the archmage groaned, the Draggka in his mind’s eye giving him that mischievous grin, so smug and full of promise. 

She could give him that grin in the middle of a crowded room, and Khadgar was sure he would let her rub him to climax through his robes. The thought sent a delightful pulse of arousal through him, making him gasp even as his - no, Draggka’s - hand began to slowly move.

She always started off slow; a good pace to start, but one that developed into something tantalising, making him lift his hips to chase his touch, to utter her name in breathy sighs, urging her a little faster. Sometimes she acquiesced.

Sometimes she would make him beg.

His mind-Draggka was doing the latter, pretending not to understand him until Khadgar garbled out his request in Zandali. Oh, she would be so cruel sometimes, but the rewards, in the way her eyes darkened and her movements quickened against his flesh more than made up for it.

It was hard to hold the image of her hands around him when he had double the fingers she had, even when he tried to mimic them by pretending if his index and middle fingers were fused together. But his mind was all too eager to supply him with other thoughts and memories, from the times they had rutted in secret places, hands clamped over mouths or full of clothing to prevent others from hearing them, or when they had the time to savour each other and experiment. The way he’d learned to use his magic as an instrument of pleasure, to make music out of his lover...

(Despite his arousal, Khadgar managed a chuckle.)

He was getting close now, though he was sure it was the influence of the spell he was under. If he was lucky, his orgasm would release him from it. Or it would at least buy him enough time to think of a way to unravel it. Hopefully.

The mage moaned lowly as he imagined Draggka twisting her wrist just so, sending a lance of pleasure through him that curled his toes. _“Take me into your mouth.”_ He begged internally, watching the way her lips stretched into a grin around her short tusks. Unbidden, his mind abruptly reminded him of how it felt when they scraped over his skin, always gentle except when she bit him, and Khadgar gasped, arching his back.

“Light, I’m so close.” He murmured, rolling his head back against his chair. He briefly regretted not getting up to get some oil, but it hadn’t been the first time he’d pleasured himself without it, and certainly wouldn’t be the last.

The heat building at the base of his spine was getting unbearable now, and Khadgar felt his magic surge to the rapid beat of his heart. He pulled in a deep breath, harnessing just enough of his power to hold it down and safe. _Just like when Draggka tormented you wearing your collar, and you couldn’t stand it any more, so you bent her over your desk and fucked her hard. Do you remember the noise she made when you-_

He came with a strangled cry, only just managing to stop his power from bursting into the room and setting something on fire, stroking himself until he felt spent. In his euphoric haze, he relished the absence of the gnawing need, and dimly reminded himself he’d need to change his robes before he went outside again. He’d made a bit of a mess.

“Had fun, Archmage?”

Khadgar almost leapt out of his skin, fumbling to cover himself and just about managing to stop himself from blasting the familiar troll standing in the doorway, teeth bared in a tusky grin. Spike had already left.

“D-Draggka! H-How long have you been there?” He stuttered, feeling a blush bloom and grow to his ears.

“Not too long.” She replied, before her grin widened, sending a hot spark into his loins. “But long enough for a good show.”

The mage’s blush started to make its way down his neck, and he glanced away shyly. And noticed his cock was already starting to harden again. _Oh no, not already..._

Draggka followed his gaze.

“Dat spell got ya, didn’t it?” She asked. Nothing got by his huntress, which was both a blessing and a curse. He sighed.

“I did manage to shield myself from most of it, but...yes. It got me.” He sighed again. “It’s a lust spell. I had hoped to have stopped or at least bought me some more time before the need became too much again.”

She looked him over, her expression gentle and non-judgemental.

“Guess dat be why da demon hit ya wit it. It probably be needin’ a partner to help break it, an’ it reckoned ya...wouldn’t.”

Khadgar scowled.

“Of course,” he said, bitterly. Of course the sayaad would think him easy prey, with his cursed age and riddled with scars. He wouldn’t have had the confidence to approach anyone about his condition until it was too late.

“If dere be one good tin to come outta dis, it be dat we be doin’ a good job hiding our relationship from da Legion.” Draggka said softly, moving over and resting a hand on his arm.

“That...that is true.” Khadgar managed a smile. “But, I don’t want you to feel like you have to-”

“I don’t be needing de excuse of a curse to be wanting to give ya a good time, Ba’la.” She cut him off with a wave of her hand. Her amber eyes roved over him, and Khadgar couldn’t help but feel arousal curl into his groin. She was sizing him up, assessing, planning.

The look in her eyes shifted to one he’d seen very often in their Draenor campaign; the confidence of a commander who knew exactly what to say to enact their will.

“Right. You. Bed, naked. Get ya oil as well. I be along in a minute. Just lemme clean up from today.” She hesitated a moment. “Get da ropes out too.”

“Yes ma’am.” Khadgar found himself saying, feeling his arousal twist pleasantly at her commanding tone.

As he climbed to his feet rather more stiffly than he would’ve liked, Draggka suddenly added:

“Oh, but keep ya collar on.” She winked at him.

“I-I will.” He replied, heat flaring into his face.

True to her word, Draggka did not take long, but Khadgar’s need built with every moment, yet it was well controlled with his reminders that relief would come soon enough. The hunter was just wearing her bra and underwear when she walked into their bedroom, and Khadgar’s interest was immediate and obvious.

“You...you’re doing this to torment me,” he said, studiously keeping his eyes on her face, despite the need to ogle her. The troll chuckled in that way that sent shivers down his spine.

“A little.” She dropped the tease for a moment. “I be tinking dat ya be needin’ a bit of denial to maybe shaking off dis spell. Either da pleasure be breaking da spell, or da...explosion of ya magic at de end of it be da breaker. I tink. I not be a mage like you.”

“No, that sounds logical.” Khadgar nodded, smiling proudly at her. “The sayaad manipulate others by their carnal desires, and this ‘curse’ seems to have the aim of driving someone mad with need. Meeting or surpassing that need should undo it. That’s the theory, anyway.” He sighed, running his hands down his thighs. “This is spell is already torture, so how I will survive your teasing only the Light and your Loa know.” His smile weakened.

“Are ya sure you want to go through wit dis?” Draggka asked, concern written across her features.

“I do.” The mage replied. “I trust my life and sanity to you. If anyone can thrust me face-first into madness, and pull me across to the other side, it is you, my love.”

A flicker of shyness shot across her face, and she nodded.

“Okay den. Might be best if we have a safe word just in case, yeah?”

“A good plan. Umm...” Khadgar frowned, trying to dismiss all the lewd words his mind bellowed at him. “Orgrimmar, or Orgrim? Even if I weren’t cursed to lustiness, the thought of him, him...” The words refused to come, and despite his state, the mage’s stomach heaved at the memory, briefly staunching his need. “You know...” he mimed the hammer swing. “That memory certainly curbs my appetite.”

“Are ya sure?” Draggka asked, frowning. “If dat memory upsets you, we could-”

“It’s fine, darling.” Khadgar interrupted her. “It will serve a better purpose as a safe word.”

“If ya sure.” Draggka said, her eyes drifting over his body. “Lie back,” she said, picking up the rope.

Khadgar did as he was told, and she took his wrists (her touch making his heart jump and need reignite), binding each to a separate bedpost, testing the bonds to make sure they were secure. They were firm, and he knew only his magic would be able to free him if she didn’t.

“Dere. Now ya can’t be interfering.” She flashed him a grin. “Ya know, I be expecting a lotta tings when I be coming home. But seeing you wit ya cock out, pleasuring yaself and moanin’ my name?” She chuckled, a sound that vibrated through her throat and sent more tremors down his spine. “Dat were quite the surprise. A very welcome one. I never guessed ya be so sexy when it just be you ya be taking care of.” Draggka’s grin was savage, predatory, and it made Khadgar’s heart pound and his cock throb. She leaned over him, dark eyes flicking between his and his neck. “Tell me...What were ya tinking about, wit ya hand around ya cock?”

“I-” The images came back full force, and his breath hitched as hers ghosted over his neck. “I...I was thinking...of you.” He couldn’t contain his shiver when he felt her lips against his skin, his mind pleading for more - teeth, tongue, something.

“Go on...” She purred. The archmage gave a sigh, leaning his head back and stretching his neck out to give her more space. “Y-Your hands, on my cock, s-slow, teasing me...” He uttered a shivery moan as Draggka pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck, grazing her tusks against him enough to make him wriggle against his restraints. _Oh please..._

“My hands, hmm? Anyting else?”

“You...” Khadgar licked his lips as he fumbled for words. “Your mouth...” The images came back and he only just restrained his moan, cutting into a gasp as Draggka suddenly bit him.

“Don’t let ya mind run away wit ya, _Archmage_.” The troll hissed softly, dangerously, viper-like, and it only made his arousal stronger. “Do not come until I tell ya too, understand?”

“Yes! Yes Mistress!” Khadgar nodded vigorously, swallowing hard to force down his lust, despite his body’s outraged cry. Draggka moved back into his eyeline then, her touch gentle on his cheek.

“I just want to be sure ya be free of dis curse in da end,” she said, briefly brushing aside the façade.

“I know, my dear.” He smiled back up at her, somewhat wobbly. “I will do my best, but you may have to use...other means.”

The troll just looked at him a long moment before the copper piece dropped, and she blinked at him. 

“You, you have dose?” When Khadgar just raised an eyebrow at her, she shook her head, a fond smile pulling at her lips. “Ya mages be crazy.”

“Perhaps. But I am serious.” He gestured as best he could with his hands bound. “I keep them with our ‘other’ possessions, in a pouch so I don’t lose them.”

His body reacted with disapproval as Draggka moved away, and the archmage tried to swallow it down, though he couldn’t help the buzz of excitement that his lover was going to use a cock ring on him. He’d experimented with them once or twice on his own, first as a hot-blooded younger man, then to ignore the pining for the hunter when their courtship was just beginning. But this? His cock throbbed with anticipation.

He could hear her rummaging for it, the crown of her hair just visible if he lifted his head up as high as he could, long enough that he worried that she couldn’t find it. But after a brief hesitation, she returned to the bed.

“Dis be it?” She asked, holding up the metallic silver band. Arcane runes in flowing script ran along it, an indication of its properties in the right hands. The sight of it made his heart skip a beat.

“Yes, that’s it.” He nodded. At the troll‘s dubious look, he added: “Don’t worry, it will fit, and snugly. We should be careful not to leave it in place for too long, but ah, the way this spell is working, that shouldn’t be a problem. Unless you decide to take a nap afterwards.”

“No, dere be no danger of dat.” Draggka said, her orange eyes meeting his blue. “Ya be sure about dis?”

“This spell and your teasing will be agony, but the reward at its climax will be worth it. Put it on me. Ah, with some lube, please.”

She paused a moment, before reaching for the oil, gently coating his cock in the clear liquid before easing the ring down his shaft, the runes around it glowing a soft purple as it settled at the base. 

“Okay?”

“Y-Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” Khadgar nodded, partially relieved that he would now last more than a couple of seconds, but at the same time he dreaded to think of the painful need the ring would lead to. He’d had to grit his teeth when he’d felt her slick fingers over him; now what torture was he going to endure?

Her eyebrow arched up as if she’d heard his thoughts, and the hunter slipped easily back into character, leering over the bound mage.

“So, Archmage, ya be in da middle of tellin’ me what you were tinking about when I saw ya pleasuring yaself,” she said. “Someting about my mouth on ya cock?”

Said cock throbbed, and Khadgar groaned; he felt like a corked bottle now, his need fizzing violently beneath the surface as heat began to pool at the base of his spine. _This might have been a bad idea._

“Y-Yes.” The mage swallowed hard, trying to speak clearly and only having marginal success. “Your mouth, y-your tongue...The way you, you tease me...”

“Ya like it, don’tcha?” Draggka purred. “Being pushed right to da edge, an’ each time I be dragging ya back...” She tilted her head, a predatory smile growing across her lips. “Fer an archmage, da Leader of da Kirin Tor, ya do love it when I be...’using’ you.”

He had no hope of controlling the shudder that ran down his spine, nor the blush that bloomed spectacularly over his face. His mind cheerfully reminded him of some of those times, deepening his blush into a deep red that would put a rose to shame.

“I...I do...” He sighed, mouth curving up into a smile, meeting the troll’s gaze with dark blue eyes. “I love giving myself to you.  To serve you...bliss.” His smile became genuine, loving. “You are my Mistress because I can trust you with everything I have...If you would have me, I am happy to serve.”

Draggka’s smile warmed too, and her dark amber eyes sparked with a light that made the young old mage’s heart somersault in his chest.

“Even like dis, ya be da sweetest man I ever known,” she said, chuckling. “C’mere.”

She cupped his head in her hands and kissed him deeply, the length of her body against his setting off fireworks against his skin. His toes curled, only just resisting the urge to wrap his legs around her as her tongue mingled with his, her tusks digging into his cheek that would leave suspicious little bruises in the morning. The implications of that didn’t matter though; all that mattered to Khadgar right now was more, _more_! He pulled at the ropes holding his wrists in a futile manner, arching his back up for more friction, something to keep his pleasure going.

Although Draggka didn’t stop kissing, her hands heard his silent plea, and soon snaked down his body to his neglected, weeping cock. Khadgar uttered a gasp-groan as her calloused hands curled themselves around him, and he was fairly a hundred percent sure he would have come from that first stroke if not for that Fel-damned ring.

Instead, his mind screamed a litany of colourful curses in all the languages he knew, and he might have actually said some, since he felt Draggka’s lips curve into a smile; a herald of danger and mischief.

She shifted her body off him and her hand left him (his body uttered such a frustrated shriek the mage worried he might start instinctively grasping for the arcane), but the reason became clear when he heard the noise of the oil stopper again, his mind practically tripping over itself.

“Open ya legs.” Draggka said, and the archmage didn’t hesitate to obey, heart pounding so fast he thought it might tunnel out of his sternum. Cool, wet fingers against his ass confirmed his suspicions, and he had to take a bit of a breath to force himself to relax and back away from the razor edge of need he couldn’t stop feeling, even if the cock ring prevented his end.

The hunter was gentle and thorough, her preparation slow and meticulous in a strangely loving way. But then, she was also careful, aware that as a troll, she was stronger, and could easily harm him by accident. Sometimes she ended up treating him like a glass figurine, but Khadgar would not trade her care or attention for anything. Even as his body howled for more, _now._

“Are you ok? Do ya want dis?” Said hunter asked, drawing his thoughts back to the here and now.

“Yes. Please, Draggka. I need-” Whatever he was going to say next was lost to the Nether as the troll gently pushed her finger into him, words cutting off into a strangled groan, his cock throbbing painfully around the ring.

“L-Light above, I-I don’t know if I c-can take much of this.” The mage managed, grateful she had done nothing else, letting his muscles adapt to their welcome visitor. “My grip is s-slipping.”

“Don’t worry,” she said, pressing a gentle kiss to his rounded belly. “It be all over soon.” When he met her eyes, they were steely with determination. “But I be intending to break this spell. Lok’tar.”

Khadgar was dimly surprised not to hear ‘ogar’ follow the orcish words, which was actually rather reassuring: one, in that she did not remind him that he might die of sex related complications in an attempt to break the curse, and two, that she wasn’t going to let him. Draggka would free him from this curse; her honour would accept nothing less.

Oh, did he love her forthright attitude.

Draggka’s finger began to move inside him, as slowly and deliberately as it had been when she was lubing him up, but this sent sparks running through his body, along with literal ones over his skin. Despite his efforts, Khadgar’s subconscious grasped at the threads of the arcane, and he could feel it gathering around him, playing over his body in brief flashes and ripples. He was so close, he swore that any more teasing would him to break free of his torturous restraints. How much was him and how much was the spell was almost impossible to judge now, if the archmage had any brain cells that weren’t focusing on not setting the bed on fire or worse. It hurt to be so hard and if his hands weren’t tied above his head, he would have ripped the ring off in an instant.

“D-Draggka...” He pleaded.

“Hold on for me, Ba’la. I will let ya come, but ya must hold on jus’ a little longer. Can ya do dat for me?” He felt her fingers brush close to his cock, and knew they were touching the ring. 

“Y...” It took what felt like two full minutes to collect his breath, words, and lean away from the edge as best he could. “Y...Yes. I-I can try. I, I don’t know if, if I’ll be able to s-stop myself when I am free...”

A quick kiss to his lips.

“Do ya best, Ba’la. Dat be all I ask of you,” she said. A pause. “Here we go.”

In a pace that was the definition of ‘agonising’, Draggka slowly began to slide the ring off of him, and Khadgar had to shut his eyes tight, biting his lip hard enough to bruise to try to prevent himself from coming from the pressure release alone. It was a battle he felt himself start to lose, like magma boiling its way up to the surface of a once dormant volcano.

“D-D-Draggka-!” Was about as much warning as he could give her, and it was all she needed.

The finger inside him suddenly curled upwards, striking Khadgar right where he needed it, whilst her hot mouth caught the tip of his cock in quick succession, and it was as if someone had suplexed him into a leyline. 

What had been a slow, inevitable creep to ecstasy became a rocket charge straight to the zenith, and Khadgar’s back arched, his toes curling tight, and he uttered a cry of some description; it was hard to hear when his magic seemed to roar around and inside him, white hot heat searing through him as well as ecstasy like he’d never known before. He made a feeble attempt to restrain his power, but it was like grabbing at leaves with one hand whilst being blown away with them in a gale. It was so much that the archmage felt his mind short-circuit, and the cloying grasp of unconsciousness pulled at him, threatening to pull him under.

Somehow he avoided it, his vision going white beneath his eyelids, and Khadgar found himself drifting in the limbo between wakefulness and unconsciousness once the initial great rush had subsided, the afterglow oozing through him and bringing a softer euphoria with it.

After some indeterminate time, Khadgar managed to open his eyes, to be greeted by Draggka bent over him, her hand gently stroking his cheek.

“Come back to me, Ba’la. Ya safe. I have ya,” she cooed. “Dere ya go.”

“Draggka...” He wanted to cup her cheek, but his arms were too boneless to respond. As awareness came trickling back to him, he noticed that the troll‘s hair and fur were standing on end, with tiny specks of white/pink motes clinging to the strands, twinkling in the light. 

“You...Your fur.” His arm responded this time, the sparks leaping from the blue hairs like static as he touched them. “It’s been enriched by the arcane.”

“Yeah. Ya powers kinda...got loose when ya came.”  Draggka gave a lopsided smile. “Ya didn’t hurt me, but it be da biggest surge I ever felt. Ya...made a bit of mess, rattled a few tings.” She glanced down, and grinned. “Broke da ropes, too.”

Khadgar looked down, and belatedly realized that he still had rope tied around his wrist, except part of it had been sheared off by the sheer power of his arcanic discharge. As he took in the bedroom, the mage noted that he’d certainly left an impact; clothes had been thrown almost out of the room, wardrobe doors were swinging open, and many items had either been shifted or knocked down. 

“Light. Draggka, I’m sorry. I-”

“Hey,” a gentle touch turned his face to hers, “it’s okay, ya didn’t hurt me.”

The mage opened his mouth to protest, but decided better of it. After all, he still felt a little weak, and it would probably be a bad idea to put stress back into his muscles after his climax.

“I don’t like to be da one to ask, but,” the troll tilted her head, eyes flicking down his body, “how ya feeling now?”

“I feel as if I am still walking on clouds.” Khadgar replied, smiling. “That was...incredible. Sensational. I might have to ask you for such a performance again!”

“Hopefully ya make it through witout passing out next time.” She teased, raising an eyebrow. “But, ya be feeling tired, yeah? Nothing...else?”

It took a moment for her words to fully register, and Khadgar stole a furtive look down his body. His cock was limp and soft, and he felt...sated. Content.

“I think...I think you broke it,” he said slowly. “I don’t feel that insatiable need any more.”

The wizard stole a quick glance at his lover, and not even her undressed state stirred any lusty feelings in his body. “You did it, Draggka. You broke the curse.”

“Tank da Loa.” Draggka breathed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I don’t know what I woulda had to do if dat hadn’t ‘a worked!”

“Me neither.” He chuckled back. “That tease was excruciating. I thought I would explode or go mad. Perhaps both.” A sheepish grin. “Next time, I’ll make sure I’m well warded against any sayaad that tries that trick again.”

“Dat be wise.” The troll nodded. “And next time, if ya feel someting bad has happened to ya, please let me know right away, yeah?” She cupped his cheeks, a serious to her orange eyes.

“Yes, my love.” Khadgar smiled widely, touching his forehead to hers. “I promise.”

“I’ll hold ya to dat, Archmage.”


End file.
